Ensemble
by amelinasa
Summary: ATTENTION SPOILER POUR CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS VU HTTYD2 un court one shot sur ce qui se passe tout de suite après la bataille contre Drago READ AND REVIEW!


**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici un petit one shot post-HTTYD 2, il se déroule tout de suite après la bataille. J'espère que vous aimerez, laissez-moi des reviews ! et rassurez-vous je ne laisse pas tomber mes autres histoires ! ^^ Bonne lecture !**

**XXX**

La journée avait été longue. Très longue. Si longue que le combat contre Drago semblait s'être déroulé il y a des jours, alors qu'en réalité, seules quelques heures s'étaient écoulées.

Il y avait eu son peuple l'acclamant comme nouveau chef après que Gothi ait dessiné sur son front le symbole de la royauté de Berk.

Il y avait eu l'allégresse de la victoire mêlée au chagrin du deuil. Mais les Berkiens étaient forts et têtus, rien ne pourrait les arrêter, ils se relevaient toujours, ils refusaient de se laisser abattre et entreprirent de réparer les dégâts. Le moment de festoyer viendrait après, plus tard, une fois les évènements digérés. Juché sur Krokmou, Harold allait et venait, apportant son aide à l'évacuation de la glace et des débris. Il aperçut Astrid, qui aidait également, Tempête et elle travaillant sans relâche. Il y avait sa mère, ses amis, tous œuvrant pour débarrasser Berk des stigmates du violent combat qui venait d'avoir lieu. Ils travaillèrent d'arrache-pied jusqu'à ce que les derniers rayons du soleil ne disparaissent à l'horizon. Harold atterrit et descendit du dos de Krokmou, laissant un bras sur son dragon, observant les habitants se diriger d'un pas fatigué vers la Grande Salle où était servi le repas. Harold se mordilla la lèvre et tourna les talons, suivi de près par son dragon. Il n'avait pas faim, il se sentait exténué, lourd, comme si un poids pesait sur sa poitrine, il sentait une boule obstruer sa gorge mais il l'ignora et leva la tête. Ses pas l'avaient mené devant chez lui. Sa maison, autrefois synonyme de foyer, semblait soudain inhospitalière. Il savait qu'il ne trouverait que le vide à l'intérieur, le même vide qui semblait s'être creusé dans sa poitrine. Il fit quelques pas et entra, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il regarda autour de lui, retenant presque sa respiration. Il eut l'impression d'avoir pénétré un sanctuaire. Le feu ronflait paisiblement dans le foyer central. La maison avait été épargnée par le combat, pourtant jamais les ombres qui l'entouraient ne lui avaient paru aussi menaçantes.

Krokmou le poussa avec douceur, en ronronnant avec tendresse.

_Je sais mon vieux, il me manque aussi…

La maison semblait soudain si grande, si pleine de vide, si silencieuse… Il savait que sa mère allait revenir y vivre, et que lui-même allait bientôt démarrer une nouvelle vie dans sa propre maison… Mais rien de tout cela ne rendait sa peine plus supportable. Il avança, titubant presque, et se laissa tomber sur la large chaise en bois sculpté qu'avait autrefois occupé son père. Il soupira, son regard se fixant sur la danse hypnotique des flammes, tandis que Krokmou se couchait près de lui, refusant de le quitter ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

_Harold ?

Astrid passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle entra, refermant à son tour derrière elle. Elle le regarda et sentit son cœur se serrer. Il semblait épuisé, il semblait déchiré entre la victoire et le deuil, à la fois conquérant et brisé. Et elle avait mal pour lui. Elle s'approcha, caressa gentiment la tête de Krokmou qui sembla lui sourire, puis alla s'agenouiller devant Harold, lequel n'avait pas réagi. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage et sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il semblait si perdu, comme noyé dans son propre chagrin, comme égaré dans sa propre peine… Il avait traversé tant d'épreuves, il les avait tous sauvés, tout en perdant son père, en manquant perdre son meilleur ami, en retrouvant sa mère disparue… Elle ne savait même pas comment il faisait pour ne pas devenir fou avec tous ces bouleversements… Mais il était Harold, l'homme le plus brave qu'elle ait jamais connu…

_Harold, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Il la regarda enfin, ses grands yeux verts plein d'une détresse qui lui brisa le cœur.

_Qu'est ce… qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

_Tu vas faire ce que tu as toujours fait, tu vas veiller sur nous tous et je t'y aiderai, tu seras formidable Harold, tu es formidable…

_Je… Je suis perdu… J'ai l'impression de… de ne pas savoir…

_Tout ira bien Harold… souffla-t-elle avec conviction, sans lâcher son regard du sien.

_Astrid… chuchota-t-il.

Il la saisit par les bras, la redressa et la mit sur ses genoux avant de l'embrasser avec désespoir. Astrid le laissa faire pendant quelques instants, avant de reculer pour le regarder, scannant son visage tordu de douleur. Elle caressa sa joue rugueuse en souriant tristement.

_Je.. Je t'aime Astrid….

Sa voix était hésitante, rauque. Elle appuya son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux.

_Je t'aime aussi… souffla-t-elle.

Ses lèvres furent à nouveau sur les siennes, puis soudain, elle sentit un goût salé dans sa bouche, qu'elle reconnut comme étant des larmes. Harold s'écarta vivement, nichant sa tête contre son cou et laissa échapper un sanglot, puis deux, puis il s'effondra, pleurant, sanglotant, s'accrochant à elle, s'agrippant à sa taille comme si elle était la seule chose le raccrochant à la vie. Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, oublieuse de ses propres larmes, murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

_Tout ira bien Harold, je te le promets, tu iras bien, j'y veillerai, je suis là Harold, nous sommes tous là, et nous sommes tous avec toi, je t'aime Harold, je t'aime si fort, tout ira bien, pleures, tout ira bien, je t'en fais le serment…

Il pleura pendant des heures. A chaque fois qu'il semblait se calmer, une nouvelle vague de larmes le submergeait. Krokmou les regardait avec de grands yeux tristes, laissant son museau contre les jambes d'Harold. Ce fut tard dans la nuit qu'il s'écarta enfin, essuyant ses yeux, déglutissant avec peine. Astrid, toujours sur ses genoux, prit son visage dans ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il avait les yeux rouges et semblait vaguement embarrassé.

_Je suis si fière de toi… dit-elle doucement.

Harold eut un faible sourire et posa à son tour son front contre le sien.

_Je t'aime Astrid, plus que tout… Je veux t'épouser au plus vite, je veux avancer…

Astrid lui embrassa le bout du nez et lui sourit avec tendresse.

_Nous avancerons….ensemble…

**XXX**

**REVIEWS ! :D **


End file.
